As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality and features, for example some devices connect to near-eye displays (NEDs) to enhance the user experience. Additionally, many conventional NEDs have not been transparent, but nowadays many companies are working on light guides that can enable see-through NED. Furthermore, increasing transparency has typically been made by using larger light guides and possibly transparent windows in positions where such can be placed.
As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improvements for having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.